Metal in the Leaves
by sanedimentio
Summary: Two weeks after Wily's Roboenza outbreak Megaman, Protoman, Roll, and Bass go to an island to find the source of an unusual energy. Once on the island the find three familiar faces this leads into new rivalries as the fight causing the energy to consume them and send them to another world and when they wake up they're human.


Chapter 1: Old Enemies and New Adventure

It has been two months after Dr. Wily's Roboenza virus and things have finally begun to settle down. After the outbreak stopped Bass challenged Megaman to a final fight to see who was the strongest, which ultimately ended in a tie and the destruction of half of a deserted island. Bass and Megaman have now formed a friendly rivalry together, mostly because Bass wanted to get closer to Roll as a hidden bonus.

Now over an island that was two miles to the left of newly named Rival Island four figures were floating over it. One figure was around 5' 9" and had blue armor, green eyes and light brown hair that was covered up by his helmet. Standing next to him was a 5' 8" woman that had blond hair and a red dress while strangely carrying a metal broom, the two of them were on a red figure that had a dog like theme on it. Another one was around 6' with a red helmet with a black visor on it so no one could see his eyes and wearing red armor and a orange scarf around his neck while riding a dark brown hover board that had a cat theme to it. The final one was around 5' 10" with red eyes and wearing dark purple armor that had wings on the back and what looks like a wolf head on the right arm. The figures turned out to be Megaman and Roll on Rush, Protoman on Tango, and Bass linked up with Treble. Dr. Light upgraded Tango for Protoman so he won't have to be alone all the time, which turned out very well due to Protosman secretly being a cat person.

"So this is where that unusual energy wave that Dr. Light discovered is located." Protoman said.

"Yes and about time too I was tired of standing still this entire time standing on Rush no offense Rush." Roll replied .

Bass was currently mumbling under is breath how nice it would be if Treble worked a bit more like Rush then he would have offered Roll a ride and have a chance to get close but no such luck. "Well I say we get down there already since we already have all of our weapons including the ones of the previous robot rampage." Bass exclaimed trying desperately to make sure nobody would get on to him.

"Yeah we have make sure this unusual energy doesn't get in the wrong hands." Megaman said as they landed near the center of the island.

"About time you finally got here Megaman," a dark voice explained out of nowhere. They team of heroes turned around to see three figures on had blue armor on the chest with a red jewel like thing in the center and gold colored helmets and armor around the arms and legs while holding what looks like a double sided spear in the right hand, one had red armor with gold color around the knees and wrists and had what looks like spikes on the top of the head in the form of a Mohawk and on the shoulders, and the final one had purple armor with cannons on top of the hands and two gold horns on the head. These figures were none other than the Megaman killers: Enker, Punk, and Ballade.

"Not you guys again sheesh you got more lives than a cat," Megaman said out of shock of seeing the three robot masters that were made for the very purpose of destroying Megaman besides Bass.

"I will keep them busy while you two take the energy." Enker said clearly pumped up to fight to show Megaman that he would destroy him.

"Wow I don't know if you're really brave or really stupid but your fight." Punk said as he turned his back to Megaman and the others as he and Ballade started to run towards the center of the island.

"Protoman Bass take Roll and follow Punk and Ballade and make sure they don't get that energy." Megaman said ready to fight Ballade. But before he was able get completely ready to fight Enker, Bass knocked Megaman aside.

"What was that for Bass!?" Megaman asked in shock off Bass doing something like that.

"Listen Mega you should stop those other two from getting to the energy instead of trying to make me go and you stay and besides I want to know how strong this guy is." Bass said clearly not going to change his mind besides he also wanted to look cool in front of Roll.

"Fine I don't like this but I will go along with it for now." Megaman said accepting the loss of the argument.

"Hmm your not who I wanted to fight but I do want to fight you to see which one of us Wily made stronger." Enker said as he was raising his mirror buster in the air clearly accepting the change of terms in the battle.

"I don't care about that sorry excuse for a old man I mean he betrayed me because I didn't defeat Megaman, but I came closer than any of you did." Bass said out of anger due to hearing his creator's name.

"Very well I don't care for that old fool either now then we should stop this stalling and get to the fighting." Enker said entering his battle stance.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Bass said as he entered his battle stance after detaching from Treble to so his black armor with orange highlights.

*With Megaman and the others*

"Wow you can really here stuff exploding from the fight down there." Roll said as the were continuing the chase for Punk and Ballade.

"I wouldn't worry about Bass he is just as strong as Megaman you saw how they blew up half of an island as they were fighting a few weeks ago and that was just a tie." Protoman said trying to comfort his younger sister.

*****With the Killers*

"You know times like this I wish Rush and Tango had a lot more energy to work with I mean the flight here tired both of them out." Megaman said wanting to really get to that energy before the rest of the killers did because there was quite a gap between the two parties.

"You know I stay and distract that Protoman so you will only have to worry about Megaman don't you agree Ballade." Punk said as he was slowing down to turn around.

"Fine by me I want to use the energy to get my revenge on that blue bastard." Ballade said as he was pushing forward.

"Good to hear." Punk said as he readied a punk screw at Protoman.

*Megaman's party*

"I heard what's going on so I'll give Punk a fight to remember." Protoman said as he readied his buster and shield as Megaman and Roll past Punk and head straight to Ballade.

"I want an honorable fight Protoman that's the reason I choose to fight you. You can go all out in a fight while still being honorable now that's a true opponent." Punk said as he fired a punk screw.

"Very well then. Take this Laser Trident!" Protoman shouted as he fired a projectile that look like a small pitchfork with lightning on the end, hitting Punk in the arm.

"I knew I made a good choice when it came to picking an opponent." Punk said as Protoman's actions confirmed his belief that he was a strong but honorable opponent.

"I will admit I wanted to fight someone like you Punk glad to see you don't disappoint." Protoman said calmly has their attacks clash in mighty explosions.

*With Ballade*

"I finally found it the energy with this I will ultimately destroy that blue bastard Megaman." Ballade said as he approached a crater that had a strange teal glowing object at the bottom.

"Stop right there Ballade!" Megaman shouted as he entered the crater.

"Do you really think that yelling at me to stop will do anything, if you do you are incredibly naïve." Ballade said as he shot a bomb at Megaman.

"Oh no you don't." Megaman said as he dodged the attack and readied his buster in the air and fired it. "Take this!" he shouted but at the last moment Ballade dodged out of the way and there was a explosion.

"Megaman you just did something stupid, you just shot the energy container." Roll shouted at the edge of the crater.

"Ah crap." Megaman said as a huge teal light shout out of the crater covering the entire island and when it stopped no one was on the island.

Megaman finds himself lying down on the ground with his eyes closed then hears a voice that sounds like a teenage girl.

"Hey you need help?" the girl asked.

"Sakura usually you're the last person to do something like this." A male voice said.

"Shut up Naruto can't you see these people need help. Oh look ones waking up!" The girl said excited.

Megaman opens his eyes and looks around he looks at himself then he put on an expression of great worry, then he looked around and finds Protman, Roll, Bass, Rush, Tango, and Treble then his expression grew worse when he saw what happened to them the animal partners are now actual animals and Protoman, Roll, Bass, and himself were now human.


End file.
